1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for performing cooperative communication between terminals.
2. Related Art
A wireless environment employs various radio access technologies (RATs) to support several types of terminals, and heterogeneous networks using various types of RATs have been introduced in recent years. For further effective communication, the terminals can support a multi-RAT without being limited to a specific RAT.
In addition, a data transmission method is introduced which uses cooperative communication between terminals existing in a cell. The cooperative communication between the terminals is called client cooperation (CC), and allows data to be transmitted to a destination through multiple paths formed when two or more terminals share their resources.
There is a need to define an operation procedure and signaling for effective transmission between the terminals supporting the multi-RAT and the CC.